Cell vs. Mewtwo
Fedora Lord Para 348= Cell vs. Mewtwo is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Cell from Dragon Ball Z against Mewtwo from Pokemon Description Dragon Ball Z VS Pokemon! Which experimental bio-weapon will obliterate the other? Interlude Wiz: Playing God - it is a dangerous game, with dangerous results. Boomstick: Like Cell, the bug-like perfect being-''' Wiz: And Mewtwo, the genetically-modified Mew clone. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Cell Wiz: Created to be a combination of every great fighter in the world, Cell was designed as the perfect being. Boomstick: You mean that bug-man thing? Wiz: Yes, that thing. He was created using the DNA of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Frieza, and King Cold. As such, he ended up with various attributes, most notably Piccolo's self-regeneration. Boomstick: So it's a giant bug that you can't squish or set on fire?! Wiz, where's my shotgun?! Oh wait... that would never work. Wiz: It certainly wouldn't. But Cell wasn't always the perfect being. At first, he was this thing- *Imperfect Cell is shown* Boomstick: OH GOD WHAT IS THAT THING?! Wiz: That's what Cell looked like before he absorbed Android 17- Boomstick: And oh man you don't want to know what happens when he absorbs someone. He then absorbed Android 17 and became this ugly son-of-a-bitch- *Semi-Perfect Cell is shown* Wiz: Oh my- man that's ugly. But then he absorbed Android 18 and became... this. *Perfect Cell is shown* This is a writing technique known as the Bishonen Line, where a non-human character is shown to get stronger by progressively looking less human, until he starts to look more human. Boomstick: And oh man did he get stronger. He defeated Vegeta and Trunks after they made horrible mistakes against him, and that was after defeating every other Z-Fighter without any trouble! And this guy even managed to kill Goku. Wiz: Oh come on, Boomstick! You know that that was all plot! But whatever. Cell's... selling point is his knowledge of many different techniques used by the Z-Fighters and Frieza and King Cold. Such as Goku's Kamehameha, Vegeta's Galick Gun, Frieza's Death Beam, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, everyone's Instant Transmission, and the same amount of fighting skill that the others have. But the greatest thing that he did was the creation of easily one of the strongest techniques ever attempted in the entire Dragon Ball universe- Boomstick: Growing his own dic-''' Wiz: The Solar Kamehameha! '''Boomstick: Oh yeah! To all those stupid people who say that we need to rely on solar energy, all we need to do is use the Solar Kamehameha! That'll power our houses! As well as destroy them... and the planet... and the entire solar system... Wiz: However, the Solar Kamehameha takes a long time to charge and leaves Cell wide open before he uses it. Even without the Solar Kamehameha, Cell is quite the force to be reckoned with. He flies fast enough to keep up with the likes of Super Saiyan Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan, and he was powerful enough to destroy the supposedly invincible Android 16. Boomstick: *As Billy Mays* But wait! There's more! *As himself* Cell is also smart, being able to outwit several opponents, and tricking Trunks into becoming too big to even hit him and Vegeta into letting him become stronger. Seriously, he's a giant bug about to destroy the world! Why the hell are the heroes suddenly wanting to fight him?! Do they just think, "Oh, you're about to destroy the world? Can you threaten its existence as well as mine? I don't care about anyone else, I just want a good fight!"? Seriously Dragon Ball Z characters, get ahold of yourselves! Wiz: Then Cell also set up his own fighting tournament known as the Cell Games, where he would force people into the world tournament ring to fight against each other, and then himself. But this is where one of his worst flaws came into the picture: While he's very powerful and smart, he inherited something with Goku and Vegeta's DNA - their pride. Boomstick: Yep, he didn't learn from Vegeta's mistake. He just let Gohan reach his final form, even though he was close to achieving his goal. Really? Does this mean that plot is more significant than power now? Or anything that makes sense? Wiz: I guess so. But even though it was eventually his downfall, it should be noted that it was with the power of Gohan AND Goku's spirit that Cell lost. And even then, it was a struggle. Boomstick: And Cell loves cornbread. Cell: I WAS PERFECT!!! Wiz: He actually said, "I was perfect". But that's hilarious anyway. Even though Cell's not as perfect as he says he is, he is hardly to be underestimated. Cell: Fools! Don't you realize you're up against the perfect weapon? Mewtwo Wiz: Created on a remote island from the eyebrow of the rare Pokemon Mew, Mewtwo was created to be the greatest Pokemon ever. Boomstick: And MAN, they succeeded. Scientist: We tried to create the strongest Pokemon in the world... and we succeeded. Boomstick: Then Mewtwo became self-aware and killed all these guys with a single attack. That's what you get when you create a monster. Wiz: And that's when things got worse. The mastermind of Team Rocket, Giovanni, took Mewtwo and used it as a weapon of his own, easily beating trainers including the then-supposedly unbeatable Gary Oak. Boomstick: But it wasn't long before Mewtwo decided that that Giovanni guy wasn't much better. Like a standard hit-it-and-quit-it, Mewtwo left and went to his own island, where he nearly succeeded in taking over the world and enslaving humanity. Wiz: Mewtwo tricked Ash and many other trainers into visiting him at his island, where he challenged them all to one of the most horrifying Pokemon battles of all time. He cloned the Pokemon that all the trainers had, and pit them against each other in fights that the clones eventually won. But then Mewtwo fought against the original, Mew. Boomstick: Aw, it's so cute! I've always wanted a pet that's cute and can throw psychic energy blasts! Wiz: Mewtwo and Mew's fighting was so powerful that Ash Ketchem was reduced to stone from a collision of their attacks. Keep in mind that this was one of their weaker attacks. Boomstick: Man oh man, Mewtwo's stronger attacks are brutal! It has Psycho Cut for cutting, and not just himself when he's depressed. Psychic for picking up his opponents and throwing them with telepathy, Swift and Aura Sphere never miss, Future Sight as we saw with Arceus, and that's not even all. Wiz: Mewtwo also has plenty of defensive options at his disposal, including the regenerative Recover, the psychic barriers Barrier and Amnesia, Disable for, well, disabling an opponent's attacks, Psych Up for copying an opponent's power modifiers, Power Swap and Guard Swap, which he switches an opponents stat modifiers with his own, and Miracle Eye, which allows Mewtwo to hit his next move without fail. Boomstick: And when Mewtwo REALLY feels like wreckin' stuff? He pulls out the super-powerful Psystrike. This move hits the opponent's Defense rather than Special Defense, and you see that animation? *Psystrike's ORAS Animation is shown* Yeah, that's a bunch of psychic energy balls homing in on an opponent and striking all at once. Wiz: And if you aren't convinced of Mewtwo's power, it can also transform into the super-powerful Mega Mewtwo Y. In this form, Mewtwo's already very high Speed and Special Attack go through the roof. Its Special Defense gets a boost too. Boomstick: And it gets the ability... Insomnia. Yeah, not gonna help it very much here. Wiz: Even without all that, Mewtwo's stats just scream "Legendary". It has super-high Special Attack and Speed, with decent Attack and passable defenses. However, being a Psychic-type means that it resists Psychic- and Fighting-type attacks and is weak to Dark-, Ghost-, and Bug-type attacks. Also, in the anime and Super Smash Bros., Mewtwo was able to teleport. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Mewtwo isn't perfect. Its only level-up attacks are Psychic-, Fighting-, and Normal-type, and its defenses aren't bad but at the same time aren't the best on the block. However, Mewtwo, with its sheer power and legendary status, may just take the win. Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 Cell was waiting around at the World Tournament Arena, waiting for his competition to arrive. Today was the first day of the Cell Games. Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared on the arena as well. "And what are YOU?" Cell condescendingly asked Mewtwo. "I am the perfect being." Mewtwo replied telepathically. Cell scoffed at Mewtwo's answer. "Ha! If anything, I'm the perfect being. You move along now." Mewtwo glared at Cell. "If you think you're so perfect, why don't you fight me?" Cell grinned. "Ha! You have no idea what you're in for." FIGHT! Cell started the battle by firing a red Death Beam at Mewtwo, which the Genetic Pokemon blocked using its psychic shield. Mewtwo struck back with a pink crescent-shaped beam, Psycho Cut. Cell dodged the attack easily with Instant Transmission. Mewtwo took hold of Cell using its telekinesis. Cell was suddenly surprised. "What? I can't move! What are you doing?!" "You have no chance against the strongest Pokemon." Mewtwo tossed Cell down to the ground, and left a small crater in the Cell Games Arena. Cell quickly flew back up and punched Mewtwo in the face, then punched, kicked, and comboed Mewtwo until he delivered one swift kick that sent him into a mountain and shattered it. Mewtwo teleported away from the mountain on impact. "Huh, that thing is slightly more powerful than I thought. Maybe it WILL give me an interesting battle." Cell grinned as he realized that he could be getting a good fight. He turned to see Mewtwo behind him, but before he could react he took an Aura Sphere to the chest. The Aura Sphere knocked him down into the ground and left a hole in his chest. Mewtwo crossed his arms in supposed victory. "Hmph. For someone who talks like he's the strongest around, you sure are weak." Cell's grin turned into a scowl as he regenerated the hole in his chest. "What?! You dare call me weak? I'm just getting started!" Cell used Instant Transmission again, and appeared right behind Mewtwo. He kicked Mewtwo square in the face and knocked him into the sky, then began charging an attack. "Kamehameha!" Cell shouted as he fired a blue energy beam at Mewtwo, otherwise known as the Kamehameha. Mewtwo's eyes widened as he saw the beam coming his way, but then he spread his arms apart and created a large psychic shield around himself. The Kamehameha dispersed upon hitting the shield, and it accomplished nothing. Mewtwo had completely blocked the attack. Cell grinned again. "I see. Your energy shields can block any attack. But they require your energy to use them. Interesting." Mewtwo teleported to Cell and hit him in the back with its tail, and then punched Cell in the face as he turned around. Mewtwo pushed Cell back using the move Psychic, and then fired a lot of yellow energy stars at him. Swift. The move left a few holes in Cells' body but ultimately didn't accomplish too much as he regenerated it all. Cell teleported up and delivered another kick at Mewtwo, which the shield blocked again. Then, Cell found himself unable to move again. Mewtwo had taken control of his arms and legs. "You're done." Mewtwo gloated. He pulled Cell's limbs away from his body as he ripped him into small pieces. He thought for sure Cell was finished. "You don't get it, do you?" Cell laughed. He pulled his limbs back together and regenerated back to full health. "You must have a death wish." He began charging his Ki energy, as evidenced by the blue energy waves radiating around him. But Mewtwo had other plans. Suddenly, the blue energy waves were on Mewtwo's side, and Cell had no more on his side. Mewtwo had successfully used the move Power Swap. Then, Mewtwo transformed into his super-form: Mega Mewtwo Y. "So you transform too?" Cell asked. "Huh, I did that too just a while back. But it's nice to see you at your full potential." He fired a purple beam with yellow rings around it at Mewtwo. "Special Beam Cannon!" Cell shouted. Again, Mewtwo blocked it with the psychic shield. "You've only had a taste of my power." Mewtwo replied. He punched Cell in the face, then teleported behind him and then smacked him with his tail. Then he unleashed a powerful Psychic, throwing him all over the arena and against several mountains, then fired a purple psychic beam at Cell. All that remained of his body was a a piece of his green skin. "You're finished." Alas, Mewtwo hadn't even scratched the surface. Cell regenerated again, wearing the same grin he'd been wearing all along. "Ah, you androgynous cat-thing, you have no hope of winning this one." Cell flew up into the air and began charging the Solar Kamehameha. If it successfully landed, then the entire Solar System would be destroyed. Mewtwo wasn't giving up though. He fired another Psychic beam, which Cell used Instant Transmission to get away from. Mewtwo continued firing attacks at Cell, which he kept dodging with Instant Transmission. Mewtwo then covered himself in purple energy, then several purple energy balls surrounded Cell. He brought all the energy balls together for his ultimate attack: Psystrike. There was a huge psychic explosion as Mewtwo brought the attack together. When the attack ended, there was nothing. "Now... you're finished." However, Cell appeared right behind Mewtwo. "Behind you!" Cell then fired the Solar Kamehameha... The entire Solar System was destroyed. Every last bit of it. Cell was shown in space. "Ha. That'll teach you!" Cell taunted. But then he saw behind him. Mewtwo was back in his base form, but he still had the psychic shield up. But it was fading. Mewtwo struggled to keep it up as it withered away. "I'm... not done..." Mewtwo struggled to say. "How sad. I never imagined ending it this easily." Cell kicked Mewtwo in the stomach, then comboed him several times. Then he delivered one big punch... and punched Mewtwo so hard he exploded in a bloody mess. "Fool! You don't mess with the perfect being!" K.O.! Results Boomstick: Why does every battle like this result in the destruction of the Solar System? Wiz: This battle was actually very close. Cell and Mewtwo are both capable of self-regeneration, completely blocking each others' attacks, and both have a wide variety of skills on their sides. However, Cell trumped Mewtwo in almost all of these aspects. Mewtwo's Recover can heal him up, but Cell can regenerate completely. Mewtwo can teleport, but Cell teleports faster. Mewtwo only has Psychic, Fighting, Normal attacks while Cell has almost all moves that Goku, Piccolo, Frieza, King Cold, and Vegeta had. After all, Mewtwo's only a clone of Mew. Boomstick: And Cell's no slouch when it comes to destruction! He can destroy an entire Solar System with a Kamehameha, whereas Mewtwo has never shown to be able to have nearly the same level of magnitude of power. Wiz: Also, Cell is a superior physical fighter. Mewtwo is by no means bad at it, but he hardly stands a chance in hand-to-hand combat against the perfect being. Boomstick: Mewtwo's chance of winning was a No Cell. Wiz: The winner is Cell. Who would you be rooting for? Cell Mewtwo |-| Gogeta46power= Dragon Ball Z vs Pokemon! Genetic modification is something that should scare anyone, young, old, whatever. Will Cell give the most powerful Pokemon something that will need more than a Pokecenter? Or will Mewtwo prove Cell is not perfect? Interlude Gogeta: Genetics is something that can scare people, and when you try to genetically create the ultimate life form.., you got issues. Nina: No wonder these are some of the most dastardly anime villains! Gogeta: Cell, the perfect life form. Nina: And Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and she is Nina and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Cell Gogeta: What happens when you spent your life working for something, achieving a goal that seems impossible, but goddamn you just need to get it done, well this is reality for the mad scientist Dr. Gero. Nina: But before he became the cyborg scientist we recognize as, he was the leader of a little organization called the Red Ribbon Army, think of them as nazis that have ties to Dragon Ball lore. Gogeta: The Red Ribbon Army almost took over the entire world, the world's military could do nothing to stop the advancement of this militia... until a particular small child with a mysterious tail comes out and kind of soloes them. Nina: Obviously... Dr. Gero was PISSED! I mean to the point where he was so dedicated to killing Son Goku, he even transferred his brain into a robot shell for the sole reason of staying alive to kill this son of a bitch, he really needs to get a day job. Gogeta: To be honest... what crazed old man could even get a job anyway. Nina: Fair point. Gogeta: Gero had a plan to kill Son Goku however, develop fighters that not even he could contend with, and he would do this on spying through Goku's progress, and take the DNA of whoever he fights to make the ultimate fighter. Nina: With the help of teenage abduction, he managed to get Lapis and Lazuli, two teens that were created on what we know now as Androids 17 and 18, however if you read the title they are pretty... irrelevant. Gogeta: Yeah he created those two androids for one reason, to power up his own creation, a creation he wanted to be... perfect... however he did get a case of the impales before he could complete his goal. Nina: Smaaaart move right there Gero, make sure your machines have a function to kill you... good going. Gogeta: I mean at least he programmed his brain into his secret lab.. which is just a ladder below his normal one. Thank god 17 and 18 didn't blast a hole in the ground, seriously does he have any foresight? Nina: Who needs foresight when you are creating perfection. In this secret lab lived a being, a culmination of the universe's strongest fighters, and made to be a nightmare for everyone in the universe. Gogeta: This monster's name is... Cell! Aaaand it was not going to away until after a decade, but until then it will grow, into a cicada of pure power... that didn't come out right. Nina: Weird insect choice aside, this monster was born, then it walked up to the nearest time machine, which just so happened to house Trunks, and promptly killed him to take the machine, then he went back to the past to NOT play the shitty games that suck ass. Gogeta: The now matured Cell rose up, ready to absorb number's 17 and 18, and become the perfect lifeform he always was destined to be... however before he could get up to the power of the androids, he needed to absorb humans, and get power that way. Nina: That he did, he absorbed... and absorbed..and JESUS DID HE JUST DRINK THAT GUY? Also how in God's name does that give him the power to absolutely destroy Piccolo, I mean he was equal in power to Android 17, so like.... HOW THE HELL? Gogeta: Because we need to hype up this new villain, and if he gets fodderized by Piccolo once again, then it would just not be good sport now would it? Nina: I guess, well Cell defeated both the Namekian and the Android..er cyborg. In which he absorbed 17, and turned into his Semi-Perfect form OH GOD HE IS EVEN UGLIER THAN BEFORE!! GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY! Gogeta: RIGHT! After he came upon Android 18, he fought and absorbed her... finally reaching the form he was waiting for, the form that would put every other form in Dragon Ball to shame... his perfect form. Mewtwo Battle Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Gogeta46power